This invention relates generally to carrying apparatuses, and more particularly to apparatuses for carrying hose generally and fire hose specifically. In fighting fires, it is critical that fire hoses be readily transportable from for instance, the fire equipment vehicle to a water source or to the location of the fire for attachment to other hoses. For the sake of efficiency in fighting fires, firefighters are often expected to carry two fire hoses from one location to another. Fire hoses average 100 feet in length and 40 pounds apiece making manipulation of one, let alone two, fire hoses heavy and cumbersome.
One popular method of carrying a fire hose is referred to a "Gasner" or "Cleveland" or "String Pack" method. Generally, the fire hose is first loosely coiled and then fold into a horseshoe shape and bound into its folded coiled shape using straps, often of string. The straps are positioned generally at opposite ends from each other, roughly dividing the folded coiled hose into thirds. The firefighter then places his or her arms through a loop of the hose, which lies between the straps such that the coil of hose hangs behind the firefighter in, loosely, a backpack fashion.
One disadvantage to this method of carrying fire hoses is that if the coil is not tightly bound, it can unravel as the firefighter rushes along with the hoses dangling behind. Additionally, as the firefighter runs with the fire hose hanging behind him or her, even if it does not unravel, the coil swings from side-to-side bumping against the back of the firefighter. As this happens the loop of hose, which is draped over the firefighter's shoulders, tends to slip off the shoulder. This causes an interruption in the effort to transport the hose and uses time that cannot be spared, particularly in a dangerous environment.
Yet another disadvantage to this method of carrying extra fire hose is that when the firefighter reaches the desired location, assuming the hose is still bound, the fire hose must now be unbound by removal of the straps, thus occupying additional time that could be critical. In fact, at times the straps must be cut off the hose, as time is too critical to try to untie the binding.
In part to alleviate the above problems, various devices have been designed to aid the firefighter in transporting fire hoses as necessary. These devices are generally designed to contain a frame within which the fire hose may be carried and thereby supported. Additionally, the designs are intended to allow some freedom of movement for the firefighter so that he or she will be able to handle whatever obstructions or similar distractions present themselves as the firefighter attempts to reach the desired location. Further, these devices are intended to securely bind the folded fire hose thereby avoiding the unravelling problems previously described.
One example of such a device is the portable fire hose described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,636, issued to Matsuyama, et al. This portable fire hose is capable of being compactly folded and secured by a wrapping sheet member which is attached to one end of the hose. This permits the firefighter to carry the folded fire hose in one hand or over one shoulder leaving the other hand or both hands free as the firefighter maneuvers to the scene of the fire. Likewise, a fire hose carrying case, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,596, issued to Mount III, et al., is carried over one shoulder. This carrying case straddles one shoulder with a front compartment against the wearer's chest and a rear compartment against the wearer's back, each compartment containing a portion of the fire hose. Both the Matsuyama portable fire hose and the Mount III fire hose carrying case have the disadvantage of unevenly distributing the weight of the fire hose to one side of the firefighter. This makes maneuvering cumbersome as the firefighter's balance is compromised.
Another example of a device designed to aid firefighters in transporting fire hoses is a fire hose backpack described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,601, issued to Riddling. The Riddling backpack consists of a solid frame and is designed to be releasably attached to the cylindrical air tank of a self-contained breathing apparatus which is carried on the back of a firefighter. The backpack is secured to the air tank by spring clips which are on a vertical spine of the backpack. The folded fire hose sets in the pack, in a horseshoe shape, across the top end and down either side of the air tank and is secured to the backpack by a combination of flexible straps and rigid horizontal arms. Thus, the Riddling backpack relies on the shoulder harness of the self-contained breathing apparatus for securing the backpack to the firefighter. Furthermore, attaching the loaded backpack to the air tank cylinder requires the aid of another firefighter.
A different fire hose backpack frame, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,797, issued to Rabska, also consists of a rigid, steel or similar metal frame to which at least two spirally coiled fire hoses are secured by two straps which pass through the centers of the spirals and around the top of the coils to attach to the top of the rigid frame. The rigid frame of the backpack includes a cantilever frame member which serves as a shelf-like support for the two coiled fire hoses. This shelf-like cantilever frame member is open in the center such that the fire hoses protrude below the shelf.
While both the Riddling and Rabska backpacks permit the firefighter's hands to remain free, the rigid construction of the frames adds weight and inflexibility to the firefighter. In the Riddling device, the rigid backpack apparatus is entirely supported by the air tank cylinder of the self-contained breathing apparatus; thus, a significant portion of the weight of the pack is on the center of the firefighter's back. In the Rabska device, the rigid frame sets against the back of the firefighter thereby limiting his or her movement.
Therefore, it is an object herein to provide a lightweight, flexible apparatus for carrying at least one folded hose, particularly at least one folded fire hose. It is also an object to provide a flexible fire hose carrying apparatus, that can be worn as a backpack, which securely holds at least one and preferably two folded fire hoses on the back of a firefighter. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.